mage_minionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Combat Mechanics
Category: Gameplay Category: Guides Category: Others Inflicting Damage Weapon Damage (WD) Most abilities scale their damage with what is called weapon damage. The scale factor is displayed on the ability's tooltip. For example, the warrior attack ability Bash has a multiplier of 210% at ability level 1. That means it will inflict 2.1 X Weapon Damage when you use it. Weapon Damage (WD) is computed taking into account your Base Weapon Damage (BWD) which is the damage written on your weapon, and a multiplier derived from your Power attribute. You can find out the Power Multiplier (PM) in your detailed stats. Please note that BWD is actually a range specified as the minimum and maximum damage a weapon can inflict, the actual damage is chosen randomly in that interval whenever you hit a monster. If you hero is a mage and has a tome equipped, the damage from your tome is added to your BWD. Example 1, mage with a sword and a tome: Main-hand sword: 100 - 200 damage Off-hand tome: 20 - 40 damage BWD = 120 - 240 For dual wielders the BWD is computed as the average damage of the two weapons. Example 2, warrior dual wielding two swords: Main-hand sword: 100 - 200 damage Off-hand sword: 50 - 100 damage BWD = 75 - 150 Note: all heroes have a base weapon damage of 1 even without any gear on them. This is added to the BWD. Power Multiplier (PM) The damage multiplier derived from Power is computed using the following formula: For heroes level 1-50: Power Multiplier = Power / [ (HeroLevel - 1)*1.837 + 10 ] For heroes level 51-60: Power Multiplier = Power / [ (HeroLevel - 50) * 10 + 100 ] For heroes level 70: Power Multiplier = Power / 200 As you can see, the multiplier goes down as you level up. But on the other hand, as you level up you'll find items having more Power on them, so your damage will increase as you obtain better gear. Let's plug in some numbers and see what we get: We'll take a level 28 Warrior using a sword and a shield: Weapon: Stormblade: 126 - 168 damage Power: 208 Base weapon damage BWD: 127...169 (min 128, max 169) Power multiplier PM: 208 / ( 27*1.837 + 10) = 208 / 59.6 = 3.49 Final weapon damage WD: 127...169 * (1 + 3.49) = 570...759 Hitting a monster with our Bash ability, which has a 210% multiplier, will inflict between 1197 and 1594 damage. Critical Hits Whenever you hit a monster with an ability you have a chance to inflict a Critical Hit dealing double damage, or more depending on your Critical Damage stat. In the example above, our warrior has +14% Critical Damage bonus from Stormblade. As such a critical hit damage will be multiplied with 2.14. Having a total of +100% Critical Damage would make your critical hits inflict triple damage instead of double damage. The chance to inflict a Critical Hit is increased by your Critical Rating. be continued